


My one and only

by JuuChanStar



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuChanStar/pseuds/JuuChanStar
Summary: Will have angst, romance and all sorts of stuff. Will be chaptered, not sure how many yet. Please see Author notes for more.Love doesn't follow rules, because love doesn't have rules.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	My one and only

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts directly after 'Olafs Frozen Adventure ' . I have seen Frozen 2 and while it's not part of this story I did pull little elements from it. No spoilers though. 
> 
> Later chapters will be darker, I have chapters fleshed out and I have the direction for this story already worked out. There will be fluff after the dark.
> 
> This story is based around incest, just be aware, there will be snippets of other relationships as well. 
> 
> I will be including graphic sex and other graphic events, there will be a warning at the start of those chapters.

Yes the night had ended well, they found Olaf and now had a new tradition to share with their kingdom. But later that night as Anna changed into a simple night dress she couldn't help but remember Elsa's expression when their people had left after the yule bell rang, accidentally and unknowingly putting yet another barb of doubt in the Queen of Arandelles confidence. Anna knew her sister worried about how others saw her and that she would do anything to show that she could be trusted after the disaster of her coronation. Elsa only wanted acceptance and love, she lacked self confidence and while Anna knew why, she wished Elsa could see just how many people truly adored her exactly the way she was. Anna hated that expression of hurt and fear on the delicate and ethereal features the older woman possessed. 

Anna flushed hot and felt her cheeks redden as her sister's face appeared in her mind. Elsa's magic being centered around ice wasn't hard to see, even her physical appearance gave off a soft and unearthly glow. Everyone could see the pale skin, cobalt blue eyes, amazingly white blonde hair.... but few got close enough to see the light smattering of freckles on Elsa's cheeks. Unlike Anna's heavy dusting, the young queen had just enough to make up close views endearing. Anna wondered if her cheeks were their only location, although Elsas favorite night dress dipped low enough in the front and the back to show nothing but smooth skin, the red head wondered if the fabric covered others or if maybe the rest of Elsa's body was just as pure and unblemished. Was it all as soft as it looked? That thought caused more heat and a flash of shame , this was her sister! Surely Elsa would be appalled, horrified even to ever know the improper thoughts Anna had about her.

Anna shook her head to clear it, she was supposed to be on her way to Elsa's room actually. After the coronation Anna had shyly asked if they could spend some evenings together, talking. She remembered the sweet but exuberant little girl Elsa had been, she didn't know the reserved young woman that had emerged from behind the door that was shut to Anna for so long. Elsa eagerly offered her rooms, as queen she was expected to live within the royal suite of rooms rather than her childhood one. Neither had been entirely sure about that, no one had lived in them since their parents death. After visiting the suite of rooms Elsa had them re decorated to represent her before she would officially move to them. 

The first time Anna had come in she'd been terrified the only thing she would think of was painful memories, but while Elsa's decorating decisions left no doubt who was the ruling monarch, there were plenty of things left from their parents that brought them happy memories. The suite now held nights of laughter and happiness for the two sisters, not sadness. 

Anna knew that tonight her older sister would probably appreciate some extra comfort and she knew just what to bring, grabbing the things she needed Anna headed out of her room and down the hall towards the second off wing where the ruling chambers were. She didn't hesitate at the door, giving it a swift knock seconds before she opened it to go inside, a habit that took months to learn and one that Anna held dear. 

Elsa wasn't in the main sitting room, there was a fire roaring which told Anna that the maid assigned to Elsa's suite had made sure they would be comfortably warm while it continued to snow outside. Elsa was immune to the cold but Anna was not so the rooms were kept warm, the young queen could alter her own temperature to keep herself cool so she wasn't bothered by the extra heat either. Anna moved to the open door on the other side of the room and into the bedroom where she found her sister coming out of the wardrobe closet in her favorite burgundy night dress with the wonderful neckline. 

Her smile upon seeing Anna made the red heads heart flutter, it wasn't a fake smile like others received, instead it was full of so many emotions Anna briefly hoped her feelings weren't one sided. Shaking the thought Anna grinned back hoping she wasn't bright red. 

"I brought something I know will help." She stated bringing her hands up, in them was their mother's crimson scarf. During the re decorating of the suite they'd found this tucked away and immediately were unable to part with it except to share between them. 

Elsa smiled and turned so Anna could settle the scarf around her shoulders, fingers brushed her neck when Anna pulled her braid out from between the fabric and her body causing Elsa to shiver lightly. Anna sighed to herself wishing she was allowed to run her fingers from Elsa's jaw to the neckline of her nightgown, to learn if the skin there was as soft as it looked. Realizing where her thoughts were going the princess shook her head while internally scolding herself. She wanted Elsa's love, not her disgust. 

Unknown to Anna she was not the only one distressed by their thoughts, while dealing with her inner scolding Anna missed Elsa's wince. The red heads fingers on her neck had caused heat to flash through her and Elsa was trying to fight the burn of shame that came right behind it. She shouldn't be having these thoughts about her baby sister! 

Yet she did have them, like thoughts about Anna touching her neck again then following with her mouth as her fingers brushed areas that were much more personal than her neck. 

Anna could see that her sister was still tense and after a moment of thought she darted into Elsa's impressive bathroom then returned with a hair brush. During their talks the two women had discovered that Elsa enjoyed some pampering, she was shy about requesting even simple affection so Anna was determined to give her everything she'd missed out on while shut away for so long. Without speaking Elsa settled on the upholstered stool at her vanity so the younger woman could reach her hair easily. They didn't speak while Anna undid the braid with practiced ease until she could run the brush gently through the silky locks. 

Both were silent for different reasons, Anna was focused on not pressing her face to the white blond tresses in her hands while Elsa was focused on not humming in pleasure every time those gentle fingers brushed her skin. Anna was the one to break the silence. 

"Elsa? Can I ask you something?" Anna spoke before she could lose her nerve. She watched her sister's face in the mirror as blue eyes opened to look at her own green ones. 

"Of course you can Anna, never be afraid to talk to me. "

Anna took a breath considering her words before she started. She hoped this wasn't going to ruin things but she just had to know if there was a chance at all. 

"What do you think about love? Not the puppy love kind or the kind you feel for family. The kind that doesn't follow rules and that you know in your heart will never change or diminish, even when it's....unusual." Anna plunged in while managing to not stop brushing until she caught Elsa's eyes in the mirror again as she finished. Was it her imagination or did the young queen suddenly look nervous, had she asked a question that Elsa didn't want to discuss? Were her romantic interests an off limit topic? They'd discussed sexuality and briefly touched on sex itself but they'd never really fully discussed the emotional ties of romantic relationships. Did Elsa not want to tell her? Anna wasn't sure how to feel about that thought. 

Elsa was nervous, but not for the reasons Anna believed. Instead Elsa worried that she hadn't been able to hide her feelings. She had been more free with her physical affection lately, she had also hoped that no one would notice just how much she needed to touch Anna. Had her sister realized it, was she about to learn that the younger woman thought she was repulsive? Watching Anna's expression in the mirror she answered carefully, tying to judge Anna's reaction as she spoke. 

" I believe that love doesn't have rules, and that there are more ways than one to love some one. We also have no control over how or who we love." Elsa paused watching in the mirror as she both heard and saw Anna inhale sharply her eyes growing distant. Reaching up with one hand Elsa curled her cool fingers around Anna's wrist enjoying the zap of electricity that traveled up her arm at the contact. 

"Are you trying to tell me you're in love with some one Anna? Some one you feel you shouldn't be?" Elsa was aware that Anna and Kristoff had broken off their relationship shortly after Anna's birthday but she had been quiet on why, was this the reason? Her heart thumped painfully when Anna nodded slowly, now she needed to know who was lucky enough to have Anna's heart. 

"What's he like?" To keep the pain from showing she used her thumb to rub along the red heads pulse point on her wrist. Anna blushed red biting her lip as she fought to not squirm at the touch. 

"Umm, we'll, they're not a he....." Her heart pounded hard, she could only dare to hope that this would lead to a good result. Elsa was startled, they'd discussed sexuality over their talks but the focus had been on her and how she wasn't sure how she was supposed to birth an heir when she didn't have any interest in men sexually. Until just now she'd been unaware that Anna even considered women that way. Elsa fought a wave of jealousy, how she wished it was her, doing her best to smile she squeezed Anna's wrist in a gesture of support. 

"Tell me about her?" She wouldn't crush her sister, ever, as long as this person was good for her Elsa wouldn't interfere. Anna's happiness was her top priority despite the jealousy and hurt that wared within her. 

Anna could see that Elsa was not bothered by her choice of gender, but she was obviously upset. Sad almost, as if she had been rejected again somehow. Anna felt a flicker of hope. Maybe, just maybe her affections were returned. Throwing all caution out the figurative window Anna took the plunge, she knew how to figure it out and she could only hope she'd still have a sister by the end of the night. 

"Well, she's older but not too much, wonderfully sweet and caring. She tends to put herself last, especially if those she loves are involved. I wish she wouldn't but she's kind of stubborn too." Anna's heart was pounding, if she was wrong this could go very bad. Without dislodging Elsa's cool fingers still around her wrist Anna bent and set the brush down then slid the now free hand into her sister's silky locks at the base of her head. Her hand cupping Elsa's skull while her fingers tangled into the smooth hair. 

"She's shy, rather unsure of herself, kind of awkward." Shaking Anna pressed her face to the top of Elsa's head breathing in her unique smell before she continued. 

"Despite several traumatic events in her life she's never intentionally mean or violent, all while holding a high position of power. " Anna lifted her head slightly so green eyes could meet now wide blue ones in the mirror. Neither spoke as they searched each other's eyes, seeking answers without words. 

The younger was first to move. Keeping their eyes locked Anna bent and pressed a brief kiss to the skin where Elsa's neck and shoulder met.

"She's also incredibly powerful and so beautiful it makes me breathless." 

For several long minutes neither moved or spoke as they processed just what was happening. Elsa seemed to make a decision and pressed her head back into Anna's hand until her face was turned so the end result had them mere inches apart while she spoke.

"I'm your sister..." 

Anna's fingers twitched as Elsa's breath ghosted across her mouth. There was no mistake that she was only saying it due to her status and the expectations that held, she wanted this just as much but propriety held her back. 

"I don't care." 

This seemed to be all that was needed, the feeling in the room changed as if someone had thrown open a window. Elsa tilted her head more giving the final move to Anna who pressed her mouth to Elsa's with a strangled sound. 

At the first touch they were both lost. Elsa was shy and tentative while Anna was more assertive, twisting her hand out of her sisters grip the red head cupped Elsa's jaw sighing in wonder at the pleasantly cool skin. She used her grip to tilt the young queens head, a whine escaped Elsa's mouth as the fingers in her hair pulled at the same time. Anna used the opening of the mouth against hers to swipe her tongue out wanting desperately to taste more of Elsa.

A pop exploded above them causing both to shriek and pull apart as a light explosion of snow fell over them. Elsa looked terrified but Anna burst into laughter so hard she had to sit down on the floor to catch her breath and reassure her sister that she was not upset in any way. 

"Oh Elsa, you didn't mean to do that did you. Have you ever kissed any one before?" She knew the answer before she got the response, of course Elsa hadn't kissed any one, she'd been shut away for so long and all during the years of discovering these things. How had she figured out her sexuality? Anna asked this and giggled more as Elsa blushed red.

"When I had my first cycle mother presented me with a book and told me that it would tell me what I needed to know about how families were made. It went over everything from the functions of a womans body to how children come about, all in great detail. It had pictures. I decided right then there was no way I wanted to do that but I never told any one. " 

Anna frowned reaching out to grip Elsa's hands that were nervously fiddling with her nightgown. Her original amusement was dulled by sadness, her first talks of her body and its functions had been easy and comfortable but apparently Elsa's had not. Anna decided she was more than eager to show Elsa everything she could, in bed and out. 

"Guess it's a good thing one of us has some experience beyond books." It took all she had to not snort at the frown now on Elsa's face. 

"Wait, who have you been..." 

Anna shook her head as she stood so she could tangle her hands into Elsas hair again. 

" Nope, you don't need to know that. Poor girl would have a heart attack to have you scrutinizing her." Elsa wanted to argue and opened her mouth to do so but instead what came out was a gasp of pleasure as Anna's fingers tightened yanking her head back suddenly. Anna smirked at this reaction. 

"You're intimidating to most people Elsa, whether you mean to be or not. None of what I tried with her meant anything more than exploring, for either of us , I happen to know her heart lies with some one else too. I only want you , in any way I can. " she bent to draw the blonde into a slow kiss her body thrilling as the older woman easily relaxed into her seeming to be eager to give the control to Anna. That shook the young red head, did Elsa really not want control like this with her?

"Elsa, my one, are you offering me control when we're like this?" 

Elsac tilted her head to the side exposing her neck to Annas questing mouth. 

" I'm the queen. I'm supposed to control everything. My kingdom, my people, my powers. I'm supposed to have it all together and have all the answers. I don't need that here like this with you, I don't want to have no input but I'm perfectly happy to let you lead." 

Anna left one hand tangled in the pearlescent locks while using the other to trail her fingers over Elsa's blushing cheeks and the light smattering of freckles there. She didn't need any more explanation on this for now. 

"Do you only have these on your face?" 

Elsa blushed deeper but managed a retort.

"You're welcome to find out for yourself. " she was happy to note that her voice sounded much more stable than she felt. That was gone in the next moment when Anna leaned in to kiss her, one hand sliding from her hair to trail the neckline of her gown. 

Anna intended to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Review!


End file.
